trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx's Gem
"Onyx's Gem" is episode 4 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "The BFFL girls discover that their belly Gem's are dimming. A quick fix they try is revealed to be a trick by ogre-dog Snarf (in drag!), who lures them into the Shadow World to free his master, Simon the Gremlin, from eternal incarceration. Only by working together can the girls escape Simon and bring the glow back to their gems." Synopsis At Trollzopolis High, the BFFL are practicing their gymnastic routines when Onyx notes her Gem glowing strangely. Topaz tries lands on the top of their tower, but lands the wrong way once again. Amethyst points out that troll boys are watching and when Topaz tries to flip herself around, she kicks Onyx in the face and causes them to collapse in a heap. Off to the side, Coal asks Alabaster if the girls have a chance to beat the seniors, but the other troll isn’t confident in their success. Ruby pulls the girls together for a pep talk, telling them they have to keep focus to win in the upcoming talent show. For Topaz, she must land facing front, though the girl just makes excuses that frustrate Ruby. Onyx suddenly leaves the gym, telling them there’s something important she forgot, and leaves them stunned. Riding home on her Skoot, Onyx runs to her bedroom and checks if her gem is “back to normal” but the strange glowing upsets her. She worries about everyone else finding out and hopes she might find a way to fix it. Back the gym, the rest of the girls worry about Onyx and speculate her secretly dating someone or maybe having other friends behind their backs. Calling her does nothing, so they split up to check things out. Topaz and Amethyst arrive at Onyx’s home and though she tries to play it cool, she eventually reveals to them the problem: her gem glow is weakening. The others reveal that their gems are also losing their glows which might signify they’re losing their magic powers. As Amethyst goes to call the others, a television commercial comes on for a strange woman who mentions the epidemic of “luster-loss” that is spreading around and offers a remedy for it with a single visit to her shop. Onyx doesn’t believe in such an easy cure, but Topaz is excited and Amethyst theorizes that it might be a natural thing that every girl has but just never talks about. With the worry of losing their spell-casting growing, they finally agree to get the others and check it out. The three decide not to wait for the others and head into the shop where they are disturbed by the display of gems and the sudden arrival of Miss Tourmaline. As the odd little woman starts explaining why the gems might have lost their powers, babbling how they draw power for Amber and about the four elements, the girls take note of other strange things about her. She believes a lack of contact with any of the elements creates the issues in their magic and asks to see their gems, which make them nervous. Onyx refuses to give it up and Miss Tourmaline growls at her but continued to insist that she just wants to help. The girls don’t buy it and the lady finally transforms, revealing her identity to be Snarf who comes after them. Ruby and Sapphire arrive outside of the store and burst in on the scene, with Ruby’s first comment being that Snarf’s dress is not a good color on him. Amethyst reveals the plot behind this, but when they try to leave, the door is locked, to which she suggests they find a back door. The girls line up into troll formation and use their gymnastics to get past Snarf and into the back room. Fleeing through the first door they find, the trolls are in a strange location with no phone signal. They regret falling for this trap when they should have just talked to one another or sought guidance from Obsidian rather than a quick-fix gimmick. As they find their gems still getting weaker, they run across a frightened little troll named Simon, cowering from a growling monster. The girls incite the boy to journey with them to find a way out which he accepts. He points out where he fell from, but has no recollection of how long he’s been here. Onyx wants to call another group meeting, but as the growling grows nearer, they rush forward to the portal Simon told them about. He is scared of the strange statue guarding the exit, but the girls calm him and offer to hold his hands, which he agrees to. The group goes into the dark cavern and drop down through a portal into the Trollzopolis Mall, though it’s already past closing time. The growling noise is still following them, and when Snarf arrives, he bows at Simon’s feet, calling him “master” and asking if he did a good job. The girls are shocked to see that Simon has changed from a cute little boy to a wicked Gremlin magician. He’d been trapped in that prison for three thousand years, requiring someone pure of heart to help him of their own choice. He insists that he did nothing wrong, lies being told by the trolls that imprisoned him, and offers the girls a partnership. Despite the weakness of their gems, the girls attempt a spell to send him away but he uses Snarf as his shield. Simon also reveals that he’s responsible for their trouble, having been draining their power since they released him (in Best Friends for Life) and now being in control of their magic. The girls take off through the mall and Snarf gives chase, though they manage to distract him with mall food which angers Simon. The girls head for Obsidian's Spellz and Simon’s detachment from modern civilization gets him confused about using an escalator. The chase tuns to a scoot race while Simon sends an army of headless mannequins after the trolls. The door of Obsidian’s shop is locked and despite their best efforts, the trolls are captured by Simon’s magic. However, his long imprisonment has left him weak and he can’t hold them all indefinitely. Seeing their chance, the girls lure Snarf into jumping Simon while chasing more food, then use the Magic of the Five to banish them both back to the Shadow Realm. In the end, the girls agree that for future gem problems, they’ll consult each other rather than keeping secrets. Spell Moment * Animal Morph Spell Spells Used *'Get out of our mall, get out of our face, go back home to your shadowy place' ** User: Amethyst ** Result: Attempts to send Simon and Snarf away but failed *'Headless ones here on display, come alive and stop my prey' ** User: Simon ** Result: Brings mannequins to life and stalk the BFFL *'For little Simon's mood improvement, hang them high and thwart their movement' ** User: Simon ** Result: Levitates the BFFL temporally * Restoro intensivo ** User: Simon ** Result: Levitates the BFFL again *'Get out of our mall, get out of our face, go back home to your old shadowy place' ** User: BFFL ** Result: Successfully sends Simon and Snarf away Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes Category:Villains